


Cornelius Hickey is not my name

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Crozier is dad, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jopson is son, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, character used as leverage, kidnapped character, tortured lieutenant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: Summery: Third Lieutenant Thomas Jopson is captured by the mutineers after being sent to scout ahead. Hickey, seeing as Captain Crozier's bond with the man extends past regular friendship, plans to use the man as leverage after he kidnaps him, Doctor Goodsir, and Terror's First Lieutenant Edward Little.Terror bingo:Revenge(Chapter 1)Terror bingo:E.C.(Chapter 2)Terror bingo:Blindfolds(Chapter 3)
Relationships: Cornelius Hickey/Thomas Jopson
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	1. Chapter 1

His foot being jostled roughly is what awakened him.

As soon as he opened his eyes he found his vision was blurry and everything looked like a bright blurry blob.

The abrupt pain that shot through his head from the brightness of the area made him wince and he closed his eyes tightly trying to stop the throbbing.

Blazin' hell what in God's name happened? 

He became vaguely aware of his bodily discomfort, the joints in his shoulders felt stiff and achy, his jaw felt sore and cramped, a tight pulling on the back of his shoulders and neck, could feel rocks moving beneath his booted feet even though he wasn't walking.

Daring to face the agony inflicting brightness again he cracked an eye open and fought against the instinct to close it again when his pain receivers reacted.

Thomas furrowed his brow in confusion when the first thing he saw was shale moving before him as well as his feet dragging against the rocks at an angle.

Disoriented he stared for a few seconds pondering how he was moving when his feet clearly were not.

It was now that he became aware of the taste of dirt and metallic of blood in his mouth.

He tried to work his jaw wanting to spit to see if he could rid himself of the taste only to realize he couldn't. 

There was something thick wedged tightly between his teeth keeping his tongue pinned down and his lips immobile.

A feeling of dread started to seep into his gut and he gave an experimental attempt to move his sore arms only to find himself unable to do so, they were pulled tight behind his back, and he could feel the irritation of rope rubbing against his wrists. 

What? Why?

Alarmed by the state of his person, he snapped to attention immediately.

He saw one sledge being pulled by Thomas Armitage, Billy Gibson, Edmund Hoar, Mr Diggle, and Charles Des Voeux.

Walking in front of the sledge was Sergeant Tozer and Dr Goodsir, the latter looking miserable and defeated.

The tugging on his neck and shoulders paused for a second and it was now he realized that it was a hand dragging him by the scruff of his great coat. 

He couldn't help the soft, startled noise that rose from the back of his throat as the heart-stopping realization began to set in, his memory starting to return to him.

The Captain had sent him scouting. 

Terror Camp was still recovering from the creature's attack, and the Captains were still trying to decide what the next plan of action was to be.

Lieutenant Little was sent one way and he in another. 

A few miles out was when he should have turned tail as soon as he only saw one sledge. Should have reported his findings to the captain instead of standing on that hill observing the hauling mutineers. 

That was when he was surprised by the familiar reedy voice of Lieutenant Hodgson as the man had appeared on the other side of the slope but a few feet away.

The sight of Lieutenant Hodgson however had confused him though, he hadn't thought in a million years that the once respectable lieutenant would even want to be in cohorts with Hickey's group of mutineers.

By the time he realized that Hickey wasn't just going to let him go on his way after refusing to join them it had been too late because Sergeant Tozer had come up behind him and knocked him out with the butt end of his rifle. 

Dr Goodsir seemed to be the first one to notice, somehow having heard the stifled whimper. 

The good doctor upon realizing his awakened state let sympathetic brown eyes meet his.

Harry offered a weak, pained, and clearly forced hint of a smile as he nodded silently. 

An attempt to comfort him, he knew, but he didn't find any at this point. 

It was also an unspoken warning to be calm.

Tozer noticed.

"Cornelius." He called firmly stopping in his steps making the other men do the same.

Dr Goodsir's met his eyes and Thomas could see the flicker of worry that sparked with them.

The person in charge of hauling him stopped as well and he could hear shale crunching beneath boots as Mr Hickey approached.

"Right, here's fine Magnus." the man's voice ordered casually.

All at once he found himself dropped unceremoniously upon the jagged rocks, a muffled cry tore free from his lips as he landed harshly on his bound arms. 

Finding himself staring up at the grey clouds above he let out a groan feeling his head throb briefly once more. 

Mr Hickey soon blocked out that light peering down at him with a sadistic grin.

"Sergeant Tozer, have the men set up camp here."


	2. Edwin Calcutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E. C starts his quest for revenge.
> 
> Bingo prompt: **E. C.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING!!!! TRIGGER WARNING!!!**
> 
> **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE!!!!!**

"Well here we are Jopson." He chimed happily.

Thomas licked his lips nervously as he glared at the sick bastard hatefully. 

"Stumbling upon you sure changes things." the rat of a man stated with a grin.

"It doesn't change a thing Mr Hickey." He snarled fiercely.

The red haired man felt his eyebrow pulse against his temple.

He was getting real, real tired of being called Mister Hickey.

Who the fuck had a last name like Hickey anyways?

He was Edwin Calcutt. 

To hell with Cornelius Hickey. He took care of him long ago.

"Actually, Mr Jopson... or is it Lieutenant Jopson? I believe I have obtained a bargaining chip that we can use to our advantage. The captain knows you... He trusts you." 

"Yes but that doesn't matter here Mr Hickey because I would rather die before I help you with your schemes."

Edwin shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his knife and Jopson eyed the blade warily before meeting the man's eyes again. 

It was a silent threat, he knew.

"I'll not help you." He repeated softly swallowing nervously as the man played with the knife.

"Jopson, I believe you're going to find that I can be very persuasive."

"You'll have to be." 

The smaller man grabbed him roughly, using his immobility to his advantage he shoved him down roughly forcing him onto his back. 

Willing to fight like hell with or without the use of his hands he jerked his knee up sending it crashing into the small man's stomach just as he moved to kneel beside him.

The caulker's mate was winded momentarily and Jopson rolled to the side away from the mad man while he was doubled over gasping for air. 

It took some effort but he managed to tuck a knee underneath him and shakily started to rise to his feet. He was just about to take a step to bolt when a sharp stabbing pain tore through his leg. 

_'Oh Christ!'_

The pain was enough to cripple him and he went down landing sharply on his side.

Hands were upon him rolling him onto his back and his pinned arms and Mr Hickey was on him now straddling his hips.

"Get off me you bastard!" he yelled angrily squirming beneath the man.

Edwin made quick work of unbuttoning his coat yanking it open and shucking his sweater up, before starting to unbutton his waist coat.

Immediately a sense of dread engulfed him.

Surely the man wasn't going to...

Mr Hickey seemed to read his unasked question and he smirked in an obscenely suggestive way.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that Jopson. While I'd have no problem screwing your beautiful arse into the rocks, I think I'll take some time to consider it." He snickered ripping open his waistcoat to work on his undershirt shirt 

The sadistic man's statement delivered to him more alarm than reassurance and felt his blood turn to ice his struggles ceased momentarily. 

"What are you doing?" he hated how his voice came as a weak little whimper.

The caulker's mate didn't answer, instead fed up with all the buttons he snarled irritably and tore it open, sending buttons flying in different directions, also revealing the pale expanse of his heaving abdomen. 

It was here that the realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he tried desperately to steel himself, his mind raced in fleeting panic. 

He was only a steward! He had no special training for things like this!

Hickey's pointed blade traced his jaw stopping to apply just enough pressure that he had to turn his face to the side when it started to draw blood.

"You're trembling Lieutenant. Why not make this easier on yourself, hm?"

Images of John Irving's mutilated corpse came to mind and he bit his lip to hold back a shudder.

All at once he felt the knife dig cruelly into his side and he grit his teeth in agony as it was dragged forward towards his pectorals, gouging a large path of red into his skin.

Jopson wiggled and whined in pain as he continued to cut into him again and again, until the bite of the blade lifted and he lay there clenching his teeth against the pain. Tears burned behind those pale eyes as he took a shaky breath.

There were several long, deep cuts on his flanks, on his chest that caused dark, coarse and wiry hair to stick together with congealing blood, on his shoulders, and he even teased one on his neck where it met at the junction.

Nothing. 

He just laid there and took it.

Sensing his growing frustration the other man licked his lips nervously before speaking.

"You're.. You're going to have to do better than that Mr Hickey." he whispered softly, turning his head away from him as he traced the tip of the blade over his chest, stopping when it was level with his heart that was pounding deafeningly in his ears. 

He pushed the point of his blade against his flesh and Jopson felt his breath hitch in his chest, keeping his eyes focused on the shale at eye level with him.

Edwin found his even composure starting to waver and he set the knife down for a moment. He found the front of their guest's trousers, startling the lieutenant who's attention was earned quickly, pale eyes large and round with ripe fear. 

Silently he unfastened the dark pants and yanked them down, eliciting a shocked gasp that was immediately followed with renewed struggles, the larger man quickly losing himself in a blind, wild panic.

"NO!"

Edwin scoffed irritably as he grabbed broad shoulders with rough hands, yanking the lieutenant up and flipping him over onto his stomach. 

While Jopson might look like a lean, skinny thing the Caulker's Mate knew the man was stronger than he appeared and he screamed in mad, panicked protest as he pulled his drawers down too. 

E.C spat on his fingers

"D-Don't! No! Y-You said- ahhh! -- nngh! No s-stop! Please don't!!" 

Edwin noticed how Jopson's initial protests had trailed into an abrupt cry of pain when he'd cruelly, and without any warning nor assistance, forced a finger inside the man, before starting to plead with him.

“Please… mister Hickey… y-you don’t need to do this!” the young lieutenant begged.

He scoffed at him, rolling his eyes before he asked the man in a sinister voice.

“Do you know, mister Jopson, how I killed lieutenant Irving.” 

Edwin felt how the younger man tensed, how the back of his neck bristled with a silent fury that he struggled to ignore.

Instead he could only wail, “S-Stabbed him…”

He hummed thoughtfully, stroking a pale cheek as if in a deep trance before he forced a second finger inside his tight, virgin hole. 

“Initially, I had thought the same… but yet the man was striven to live. Much unlike the man named Cornelius Hickey.”

Jopson’s wails stopped momentarily, his mouth dropping open in horror as he pieced together the information… yet he couldn’t find the words, only sobs as he continued to finger him, roughly, in no way meant to help the body beneath him but more so himself so he could fit inside without injury to his own person.

He forced a third finger and the third lieutenant buried his face in the shale, sobbing uncontrollably, _please, please, please don’t do this….’_

“No… what ended up killing John Irving was when I severed his soft cock from his body… and forced it down his throat…”

The other man wailed, whether out of horror or the pain as he pumped his digits, cruelly, in and out of his body, he didn’t know, didn’t care, not even as he yanked them out and undid his pants so he could line himself up.

“N-No!! No don’t!!” the small steward shrieked.

It was no use though, as he buried himself inside the warm, squirming, and crying body with one swift and powerful, snap of his hips.

The other man cried out his suffering, legs trying to shift him forward as they dug into the shale, tears dripped onto the gray stone as he whined and cried.

“I took his severed bollocks… and forced them down his throat..”

“N-No…” the young raven whimpered pitifully, as if he had a say in what had happened in the past or not.

“I forced him to swallow them… and he choked on the second one… unable to swallow even as I stroked his throat so tenderly…”

“Y-You’re sick….” the former steward sobbed as he finally moved, pulling back only to slam back in as hard as he could.

Jopson wailed, sobbing hysterically as he tried to inch forward, away from him, away from the hard cock that invaded his body. 

He would break the lieutenant. 

He would.

And then Crozier would bend to his every command.

He E. C, he Edwin Calcutt, would see to this.


	3. Insubordination will not be tolerated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jopson learns the hard way that refusal is not an option.

As he sat a prisoner in the mutineers camp he had no intentions of complying with Hickey's demands or the horrid ways the men were being fed.  
  


However, much like Dr Goodsir, eventually his resistance had been tolerated long enough and that had come in the form of his willingness to starve himself rather than eat one of their own.   
  


That was how he'd found himself in one of the tents away from prying eyes his wrists were again secured tightly behind him and a strip of fabric had been used as a blindfold.   
  


He'd been left there for several hours by himself and he'd heard Tozer and Goodsir yelling at each other in the background several times.  
  


The crunching of shale sounded and he could tell it was coming his way.  
  


A wave of anxiety filled him and he said a silent prayer for himself.  
  


"Right then, let's stop this nonsense shall we Thomas?" Hickey's voice reached his ears.  
  


It was now that his nose strongly picked up the scent of cooked meat.   
  


He wanted to vomit because despite its welcoming scent he knew what it was.   
  


Knew who it was...  
  


"You're sick." He uttered softly.  
  


"So Lieutenant Irving told me, but I am staying alive. Now, I might still have use for you, so I can't have you wasting away quite yet."  
  


Jopson swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.  
  


It was blazing madness.  
  


"Open your mouth."  
  


Fears now confirmed, Jopson could feel the despairing tears gathering in his eyes.  
  


He felt the familiar blade of Hickey's knife being held threateningly against his throat and swallowed not moving a muscle.  
  


"No?" Hickey purred his voice enticed by the silent challenge.  
  


More pressure was placed against his flesh until he could feel the blade knick his skin. His top lip twitched the slightest bit to hiss softly but still he managed to keep his mouth firmly shut.  
  


The knick became a deep graze sending warm blood cascading down the side of his neck and he felt his eyes burning with tears of both pain and panic at what he knew was to come.  
  


"Jopson, the only one being hurt by your stubbornness is you.”  
  


“Mister Hickey, do what you will to me, I will not eat a person, I’d rather die a slow death from starvation.”   
  


The knife left his throat and he could hear Cornelius let out a small, sarcastic _‘Huh.’  
  
_

Everything went still for a moment before all at once there was a firm hold on his hair and an arm wrapped around his shoulders from behind gripping his jaw tightly.   
  


The hiss he let out upon the harsh pulling hold on his hair was enough for the man holding his face to jam his thumb and forefinger between his teeth prying his mouth open.  
  


"You bite me and I'll cut your damn tongue off." Tozer's voice hissed lowly into his ear.  
  


He struggled against the man's grasp, trying desperately to wiggle his head free.  
  


A strangled sob tore its way from his throat just before a fork slid between his lips to deposit a bit of now lukewarm human flesh into his mouth.   
  


The meat was gamey and still tasted heavily of blood. It was appalling.  
  


Jopson tried to force the meat out with his tongue, but Tozer yanked hard on his hair pulling his head all the way up to expose his neck and tossing the food to the back of his throat.  
  


He gagged violently, unable to use his teeth to properly chew the flesh down, he could feel himself choking and tears trickled down his face as his body seized in agony.  
  


A warm hand found its way to his spasming throat and he could feel Hickey's fingers massaging gently in attempts to coax him to swallow.  
  


Tears ran hot down his face and another hand came up to pet at his hair, rubbing tenderly at his scalp in a mock soothing gesture.   
  


"Shh, relax." he could hear the sick devil of a man uttering.  
  


With the insistent assistance of the caulker's mate’s fingers, it didn't take long and after the cooked flesh went down and Tozer released him. He coughed and sputtered gasping desperately for air in between loud sobs.   
  


"Open, or do we have to do this again."   
  


He dry heaved violently and he started to cry, he couldn't help it. The situation, the whole thing was so disgusting.   
  


Before he'd been captured Mr Gibson had been a friend to him several times, and Hickey just shoved pieces of the man down into his stomach because he wouldn't do it by himself, and he still wouldn't.   
  


At his failure to cooperate, Tozer's hands were on him again and he sobbed struggling fiercely against the sergeant. 

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! THIS FIC CONTAINS RAPE!!!! IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED PLEASE TURN BACK NOW!!!
> 
> Multi-chaptered bingo fill with multiple prompts filled. Different prompts filled for different chapters!!
> 
> STAY TUNED!!!


End file.
